


La Bamba

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1950's AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, High School Meg, Mechanic Castiel, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car, Vaginal Sex, okay there's a little bit of a plot but not much, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1950’s AU where Cas is a mechanic and Meg is the pretty girl who brings in her Daddy’s car. She has dented it and needs him to fix it. She finds a creative way to pay the bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Bamba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleAngelCassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/gifts).



Pulling her father’s car up to the small mechanic shop, Meg sighed when she saw the closed sign in the window. She cursed under her breath and checked herself in the mirror, reaching to straighten her ponytail as she examined her lipstick. Slipping from the car, she walked toward the door anyway, undoing a few of the buttons on her shirt as she went. When she peeked through the windows, she saw one man sitting in the office, bent over paperwork, and smiled. Despite the grease stain on his white shirt and the serious look on his face, he reminded her of the geeky boys at school who were afraid to talk to her.

Which was good, in her opinion. If he was anything like the boys she went to school with, it would be easy for her to convince him to take a look at her father’s car, even if his shop was closed for the day.

Smoothing down her skirt, Meg knocked. The man looked up, startled, and she widened her eyes and bit her lip, putting on the illusion of helplessness. His eyes were the same blue as her skirt, she noticed, and they held the familiar look of someone not used to talking to women.

Excellent.

He opened the door and looked down at her, confusion on his face. Meg smiled up at him, urging her eyes to water. Up close he looked only a few years older than she was, maybe twenty two or twenty three, but his eyes still held the look that she knew so well from the freshman in her High School.

“I’m sorry, miss, but we’re closed,” he said quietly. Meg bit her lip.

“I know, but I really need some help,” she said, gesturing toward her dad’s car. “See, the thing is, that’s not my car. It’s my dad’s. And I wasn’t supposed to drive it while he went out of town, but I did. And I hit our garbage cans. The garbage cans are fine, but the car…” Her eyes began to water as she trailed off, and she had to struggle not to smile when she saw sympathy fill the man’s eyes.

“If he finds out, you’ll be in big trouble, right?” he asked. Meg nodded leaning forward a little to give him a peek down her blouse, dropping her voice to a whisper.

“Big trouble,” she told him. “Could you just take a look? Please?”

The man hesitated again, glancing politely away from her chest, and finally shook his head in defeat. Meg smiled when she saw a small blush creeping over his face. “I’ll open the door. Pull it in and I’ll see what I can do.”

“You’re saving my life here,” she told him, meaning it. Azazel would kill her if he found out that she’d taken his car out for a joyride while he was on his business trip. His cherry red Thunderbird was his pride and joy, and ever since he’d bought it her father had spent every free moment on the weekends polishing it, washing it, or just driving it around the neighborhood.

Meg had fallen in love with the car the first weekend her father had brought it home, and she had begged him to let her drive it. He’d refused, patting the hood of the car protectively, and since had refused to even let her touch it. Before he’d gone away, he’d given her a long list of dos and don’ts, and the first rule, written in big, bold letters, had been not to touch his car.

She’d ignored him and slid into the driver’s seat as soon as he’d called from his hotel to tell her that he’d landed safely. It had been exhilarating, driving the car she’d admired for so long.

Until she’d gone to bring it back into their garage and had overestimated the turn, knocking over their garbage cans. She’d been terrified of her father’s reaction until her friend Ruby had told her to check out the garage where her boyfriend, Sam, had gotten his father’s car fixed when he’d had the same issue. They were cheap, she had said, and more importantly, the man who owned the place was a loner that kept his mouth shut.

Backing into the garage, she watched the man’s eyes widen when he saw the dent. “That bad?”

“Give me a minute to look at it, please,” he said. “It would be best if you wait outside, Miss…”

“Meg Masters,” she told him, and the man’s eyes widened. That figured.

“Your father owns half this town, and you took his car for a joyride?” he asked. Meg winced.

“Yeah, that was dumb, Mr…I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” Meg batted her eyelashes at him and smiled, figuring that some more flirting couldn’t hurt.

“Castiel Milton,” he said, shaking his head. A small smile came to his face. “You can step outside, Miss Masters. I’ll come and get you when I’ve assessed the damage.”

Meg nodded and obliged. Leaning against the wall of the shop, she fished her cigarettes from her bra and lit one, shakily exhaling. After a few more drags her heartbeat returned to normal and she relaxed, smiling around the small stick of tobacco.

Hopefully it wouldn’t cost too much. She had a little bit of money saved up from the few times she’d babysat her little cousins for her aunt Abaddon, but not as much as she would’ve liked. Her father, despite being the richest man in their little town, was stingy with his money, refusing to give her an allowance. He was free with his gifts, though. Her mother described it as controlling. Her father simply said he wanted his children to earn their own money, the way he had done.

The door jingling open pulled Meg from her thoughts. Turning her head, she threw her cigarette onto the dirt and ground it out under her heel, nearly laughing when Castiel eyed it with distaste. He looked back at her, keeping his eyes carefully trained on her face. “Come on in and we’ll talk about it.”

“Okay.” Walking back into the garage, Meg tugged at her ponytail to tighten it, an automatic habit for when she was nervous. She cursed under her breath, reminding herself to keep up her flirty façade. Normally, it wouldn’t have been hard. Castiel was attractive, in a beat-up sort of way, and his voice was just on the right side of gravelly for her. But thinking of how her father would react to the damage she’d done to his car left her unable to properly appreciate it.

“I can fix it,” he told her, patting the hood of the car in a way that reminded Meg of her father. “I’ll have to touch the paint up a bit, of course, but I should have it looking like you never touched it.”

“Great!”

“It’ll take a little while. Do you have a friend that can come and pick you up, maybe bring you back tomorrow?” he asked. Biting her lip again, Meg shook her head.

“I can walk. He won’t be home for a couple more days, so it should be fine,” she told him.

Castiel shook his head. “After I close up here for the day, I’ll drive you home,” he promised. “It’s getting dark. It wouldn’t feel right to let you walk home by yourself.”

Meg blinked in surprise, and then flashed him a flirty smile. “Alright. How much?” Castiel named a figure, and Meg whistled, feeling her heart sink in her chest.

She didn’t have enough.

“Are you sure?” she asked. He nodded gravely. “This isn’t because of who my dad is, is it? He might be rich, but I’m not.”

“I’m actually charging you less because I’m willing to do this under the table,” he told her.

Meg leaned against the car and groaned. Castiel shifted from foot to foot next to her, clearly uncomfortable with her distress. Meg tightened her ponytail and looked at him again, an idea coming to her head when she saw his eyes discreetly flick toward her unbuttoned shirt. Pasting her smile back on her face, Meg pushed herself away from the car and walked up to him, looking at his face through her eyelashes.

“There’s no way I could get you to come down on that price?” she whispered.

Flustered, Castiel turned, trying to walk away from her, only for his legs to collide with the bumper of her father’s car. She followed him, leaning forward so their noses were nearly brushing.

“I could--I could set up a payment plan,” he stammered.

“No, see, I was thinking something… _else,”_ she purred. Castiel’s eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from moving any closer.

“Miss Masters, I don’t think this is appropriate.”

Meg shushed him and shrugged his shoulders away. Leaning closer, she brushed her lips over his, silently wishing she’d brought some mints or bubblegum to chase the taste of tobacco from her mouth. “Don’t think. Just feel. I’m a big girl, Castiel. Going off to college this fall and everything. So just enjoy the ride, okay?”

He looked at her as if he wanted to protest, but Meg sealed her lips over his, cutting him off. He groaned into her kiss and grabbed her shoulders again, pulling her closer this time. She smiled against his lips and unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way with quick, practiced movements. Pulling away from him, Meg winked and slid to her knees, grateful that she had worn a long skirt that day so she would have some sort of cushioning against the hard floor of the garage. She shrugged her shirt off, shivering slightly in the cold air, and heard Castiel groan above her.

“Miss Masters, I…”

“Just call me Meg, angel,” she said. “I think that in a minute we’ll be close enough for you to use my real name.” She winked up at him again, smirking when she saw his flushed face, and reached for the button on his pants. She was rewarded with another moan when her hand brushed against the bulge in his jeans, his cock straining against the material.

He lifted his hips for her automatically when she tugged his pants down, letting the denim pool around his ankles. She scooted his boxers down after, resisting the urge to laugh when she saw that they were white with little yellow ducks on them. Laughing might pull him out of the moment, and she knew that if she played her cards right, he would do the whole job for free.

She was Azazel’s daughter, and nothing if not practical.

His cock bobbed back against his stomach, pre-cum already dripping from the head, and Meg stretched up on her knees to wrap her hands around it. He moaned loudly, and suddenly she was glad that she had decided to take a chance and come to the garage after hours. Moving her hand up and down his length, she glanced up at him, smiling when she saw that he had thrown his head back and that his lips were parted slightly.

She was right in her assessment. “Anyone ever done this for you before?” she asked, brushing her thumb over his slit to spread pre-cum over the head of his cock. He shook his head and Meg moved faster. “Use your words, angel.”

“No,” he breathed.

Meg smiled. That was good. He’d appreciate it all the more if it was something new. Without taking her hand off him, Meg lowered her mouth over his cock, her smile widening when she was rewarded with another loud, throaty moan. Swirling her tongue around, she counted to three before she began to move, her hand following her lips. His hips bucked under her, gagging her for a moment, and Meg flatted her other hand against his skin, scratching lightly with her fingernails in a silent warning not to move again.

He groaned but obeyed her. One of his hands moved, brushing against her hair and working at the scrunchie keeping it in its ponytail. Meg ignored his moments and continued to move up and down, twisting her hand around the base of his cock every time she brought it down. Eventually her hair fell freely around her shoulders, and she felt the mechanic run his fingers through the loose tresses before his hand closed in a fist and he gasped loudly, hips bucking up off the car again.

Meg spared a moment to think of what her father’s face would look like if he knew what she was doing.

Before the image could fade from her mind she felt Castiel give her hair a yank. Making a small noise of protest, she pulled herself away from him and glared up at the mechanic. He looked thoroughly debauched, his face flushed and his chest heaving. Glancing downward, she noticed a ring of red lipstick around his cock and smiled. Ignoring her yelp of surprise, he reached down, grabbed her under the arms, and yanked her upright before he pulled her flat against him.

Meg allowed him to kiss her again, tangling her arms around his neck and grinding down on where his cock was pressed against the soft flesh of her stomach. He moaned into her mouth, and Meg took the opportunity to tangle her tongue with his, moving one of her hands away to reach for her skirt.

But Castiel moved for her. Before she could blink he had her on her back on the hood of the car and one of his hands was up her skirt, pushing away the soft blue material. Meg helped him, reaching under her to pull her panties down her legs. Castiel hesitated when his hands reached her knees, looking up at her with uncertainty written on his face.

“Is this okay?” he asked. Meg groaned and wrapped one of her legs around him, urging him closer.

“Fuck me,” she growled. Castiel smiled and pushed her skirt up the rest of the way, draping himself over her. Meg wiggled impatiently, slapping a hand over her mouth to muffle her own moan when he pushed into her.

She didn’t have to fake the small sounds pouring from her mouth as he moved above her, fucking her hard against the hood of the car in quick, jerky movements. She tangled one of her hands in his hair and listened to him breathe against her neck, her other hand roaming his back while both of her legs wrapped around him. He groaned against her flesh.

“You are so beautiful,” he breathed. Meg huffed and sank her teeth into his shoulder, groaning in frustration when he stilled above her and gave a long, shuddering gasp. Heat pulsed between her legs, and she kept him pinned against her as she slunk her hand between their bodies to rub at her clit. Confused, Castiel tried to pull away, gasping again when he felt her clench around his still-hard cock as she shuddered through her own climax.

Breathing hard, Meg let her legs fall away and shoved him gently. “Where’s my scrunchie?”

He blinked at her, confused. “That’s what you’re concerned about?”

Meg shrugged and grabbed her underwear from where she’d flung it. Pulling it off the windshield, she pushed him lightly with her foot and slid it back on, wincing in displeasure at the added wetness leaking out of her when she stood. Fishing her scrunchie off the floor, she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and grabbed her shirt, raising an eyebrow when she turned to find Castiel staring at her, his pants back on.

“What?”

He shook his head. “I’ll take you home.”

He didn’t comment when she lit a cigarette in his car, breathing smoke out the window. His hands shook as he drove, and for a moment Meg was afraid she’d taken it too far.

“I’ll have your car fixed by tomorrow,” he told her when he pulled into her driveway, carefully avoiding the garbage cans. Meg flicked her cigarette butt out the window and raised her eyebrows at him.

“Oh? How much will it cost now?”

His face reddened. “Don’t worry about it.”

 


End file.
